Lag and Issues
Introduction War commander has had countless additions of new content in its long time. These numerous updates are the cause of many lags and issues which are at times, very hard and challenging to deal with. Therefore, the wiki has found out all the temporary fixes you can try for the issues you may be having. Latency/Connectivity Issues (Lag) The following issues are considered as lag: * World map not loading * Unresponsive units in combat * Blue/White screens * Being stuck in battle The following steps will decrease these issues from continuing: * Make sure you clear your browser's cache as well as your Flash player's Cache often. * Plug an Ethernet Cable directly into your modem and bypass your router. A hardwired connection will also be much faster than wireless so jacking in directly can improve performance. * Power Cycle your Modem by unplugging it, and waiting about 30 seconds to plug it back in. This will renew your connection and can improve performance quite a bit. * Make sure your connection, if wireless, is secure to block others outside of your network from using your bandwidth. * Limit the amount of excess applications which you have running during gameplay, such as Skype, Ventrillo, Teamspeak, or media players. * Limit the amount of streaming that you or anyone else on your network have running during gameplay, such as YouTube, Spotify, Pandora, Netflix, Vimeo, Iheart Radio, or torrents. This also includes updates and downloads to video game consoles. * Make sure that during your time playing any KIXEYE game that you do not have any of the following running: ** System updates ** Antivirus scans or updates ** Patch downloads for games ** Java updates If general troubleshooting and connection maintenance fails to resolve your issues, you may want to run some tests on your connection to get a better idea of how it is performing. This information can assist you in diagnosing the causes of any performance issues, and will come in handy if you need to contact your Service Provider to troubleshoot. Issues Following are some temporary fixes for the indicated issues Stuck at 81% using Firefox Try playing the game with a different browser. Chrome and Internet explorer have been confirmed to work. Loading issues Loading issues mean that the load bar stops at some point (including at 100%) and does not progress any farther, no matter how long you wait. Alternately, loading issues could include a situation where the load bar completes, but the game screen does not actually come up. Start at the top of the list and work your way down, as the most common fixes are listed at the top and the more complex ones are farther down: * Ensure your computer exceeds the minimum system requirements. * Close any other programs you have that are accessing the Internet (other browser windows, any file downloads, other games, etc.) * Check your Facebook Security Settings. Under Account, select Account Settings, then Security, and see if Secure Browsing is Enabled. You may wish to try disabling this to see if it helps. * Make sure your operating system is up to date with all recent patches - if you have Windows, just run "Windows Update." If you have a Mac, click on the apple icon in the upper-left of the screen, then select "Software Update." * Clear your browser cache, then close and restart your browser. Try to open the game without opening any other tabs or browser windows. You can find instructions on how to clear your cache and delete your cookies, here. * Make sure that you have the most recent versions of your browser software and Adobe Flash. * Try using a different browser. Download and install a new browser (so all of the settings are set to default), preferably Google Chrome. * Restart your computer. * If possible, try using a different computer on a different network. * Run a virus/malware scan on your computer. Flash Issues To help with optimal game play and reduction of flash based issues such as white screens, Gray Circle of Death, Puzzle Piece errors, and other issues, please try some of the steps below to improve your computer's management of Flash: * Make sure you are running the most recent version of Adobe Flash player. * Ensure you are only running one version of Flash by checking your active plugins in your browser. If you are running more than one, disable all except the one that is most current. * If you run Chrome, try disabling PepperFlash. * Clear your Flash cache: To do this, close all browser windows. If you're using a PC, open your Control Panel; if you're using a Mac, open your System Preferences. Click the "Flash Player" icon to open the menu. In the menu, select the "Storage" tab across the top and click the "Delete All" button. In the window that pops up, ensure that "Delete All Data and Settings" is checked and then click "Delete Data". * try increasing your local Flash storage: To do this, first open War Commander. From there, right click on the game screen and select "Settings". Then find the "Local Storage" tab, which is marked by a folder icon. In the "Settings" window, increase the available memory to "Unlimited". System Requirements These are the minimum system requirements to ensure a quality play experience. If your system does not meet these requirements, you may encounter technical issues. You can find this information in your DirectX Diagnostic Tool on your PC or the "About this Mac" section on your Mac. Windows * 3 Ghz or faster processor for single-core CPUs, 2.4 Ghz or faster processor for multi-core CPUs * Windows XP, Windows Vista, or Windows 7, patched and updated to the latest version * The most recent version of Google Chrome (recommended browser for best game experience), Mozilla Firefox, Internet Explorer, or Safari (web browser needs to have default settings and no add-ons or plug-ins installed). * 4 GB of RAM * 1 GB of free hard disk space * Latest version of Adobe Flash * 1024 x 768 or larger screen resolution Mac * Core Duo 1.33 GHz or faster processor * Mac OS X 10.6 and above * The most recent version of Google Chrome (recommended browser for best game experience), Mozilla Firefox, Internet Explorer, or Safari (web browser needs to have default settings and no add-ons or plug-ins installed). * 4 GB of RAM * 1 GB of free hard disk space * Latest version of Adobe Flash (find out your version and update on the flash player page) * 1024 x 768 or larger screen resolution Network * Broadband Internet service (Cable, DSL, fiberoptic, etc.), Satellite Internet providers do not meet our minimum system requirements and are not recommended for gaming. * Any router or firewall used on the network should use default settings to ensure reliable connectivity. * For War Commander, ports 80, 8080, 8000, 50000, 53, 443, and 843 should be able to communicate to remote servers answering on these ports. If your router or firewall is set to default settings, this should not be an issue, as these are common ports. Firewall Configuration War Commander is one of the few games with synchronous play, meaning that players can battle other players in real time. Because this feature requires a different type of connection than regular web traffic, even if you can load your base and view the world map, you may not be able to join battles. Any time your computer connects to another computer, it uses an address and port. War Commander connects to a "battle server" when Player vs Player battles occur. If the addresses and/or ports that are required for this are blocked in some way, you will not be able to view battles. Windows All versions of Windows each have slightly different ways to configure the built-in Firewall, but they are fairly close once you find your Control Panel. Instructions for configuring the Windows 7 Firewall to open the required ports are below. * Click Start * Click Control Panel * Click System and Security * Click Windows Firewall * Click Advanced Settings * Click Inbound Rules * Under Actions, click New Rule * Select the "Port" option and click Next * In the "Specific Local Ports" box, type the following: 80, 8080, 8000, 50000, 53, 443, 843 * Select "Allow the Connection" * Select a Network type and click Next * Name the rule * Click Finish You may also wish to add the battle server IP addresses to your list of Trusted Sites within Internet Explorer Category:Lag Category:Issues Category:Solutions Category:Fixing Lag Category:Performance issues Category:System Requirements Category:Firewall